Syaoran and the White Day Blunder
by sakuraakamichelle
Summary: It's White Day! And Syaoran... Oh Syaoran... How could you?


Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMP, not me.

* * *

**Syaoran and the White Day Blunder**

**One-shot**

* * *

It took a while for Syaoran to find his group of friends in their school's vast garden during lunch break. By the time he reached them, they were already half-way into their meal. He smiled when he noted the empty spot beside Sakura within that circle all seven of them made and wordlessly sank onto the picnic mat gratefully.

"You're late!" Sakura chided as she passed him a bento box. "See? We are almost finishing our lunch. All of us would have starved to death if we waited for you before we ate."

"You're exaggerating," Syaoran replied with a tired sigh. "I was hounded by my classmates over some Calculus concepts which they couldn't quite grasp."

"Can't they ask the teacher?" Sakura pouted.

"Oh, I sense some jealously there!" Eriol commented. He winked at Sakura and successfully made her blush like a ripe tomato. Somehow or rather, their friends loved to tease her just to see her flustered reaction. "Be careful or someone will just take her away without warning."

"In ancient times, jealous woman… OUCH! Watch it with your fists, Chi-chan!" Takashi exclaimed and nursed his newly added bump on the back of his head.

"Please ignore him," Chiharu said. She passed Takashi a drink to placate him. "He can be a bore at times like this."

"What? What I say are the truth and only the truth!"

Chiharu rolled her eyes. "Whatever! Shut your mouth and eat your lunch."

"How can I eat my lunch with my mouth closed?" Takashi mumbled but everyone just laughed at him and then subsequently left him be.

"It won't come to that," Syaoran said in between mouthful of rice. "There won't be any other girl in my life—Sakura is the only one I want to be with."

Everyone gasped at the open declaration. It wasn't something that the mighty proud Syaoran would say in public. He realized he had said the wrong thing when there was silence among his friends and they were all staring at him, even Sakura. She smiled shyly when their gaze connected.

"Oh, I can practically see the hearts flying all around the two of them!" Naoko exclaimed. She adjusted the glasses on her nose and pretended to scrutinize the lovebirds. "I think I'm going to swoon from all the sweetness… I can't take it anymore!"

"Now who's exaggerating?" Sakura said. Her cheeks continued to burn as her friends kept throwing teasing remarks at the two of them throughout lunch. Syaoran kept chuckling and enjoyed watching Sakura squirm and blush at whatever remarks their friends make.

"Before I forget, here's something for everyone," Tomoyo said and pulled out a paper bag carrier filled with small boxes of chocolates.

"But I didn't give you anything…" Rika said as she tried to refuse Tomoyo's gift.

Tomoyo wouldn't have it. "Don't worry about it! Just treat it as a friendship gift from me."

"Thanks!" Syaoran said as Tomoyo handed him one. A Friendship gift? It sounded kind of weird. He racked his brain for any occasion that warrant a gift of chocolate but could only come up with Valentines' Day. He smiled when he recalled how hard Sakura worked to make him a chocolate and how embarrassed she was when she tried find an appropriate timing to give him in school. That was their first Valentines' Day ever. "Sorry, but what occasion is this for?"

"W-what?" Tomoyo asked.

"What occasion are the chocolates for? Valentines' was just over last month…" Syaoran said and noted that his friends, and even Sakura, were looking at him as if he has grown two horns. "What? Am I missing something here? It couldn't be Friendship Day or anything like this right?"

"It's nothing!" Sakura interrupted whatever Tomoyo was about to say. "Tomoyo-chan probably had spare time yesterday so she made chocolates to treat all of us. Right, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Righttt…" Tomoyo agreed with an awkward smile. "But…"

"I'm sure whatever Tomoyo-chan made will be delicious! I can't wait to dig in but I'm too full after my lunch…" Sakura said as she stared at the box of chocolates in her hands wistfully.

Syaoran frowned. Sakura seemed a little jumpy out of a sudden. He made a mental note to ask Sakura privately.

_._

_After school_

Syaoran found Sakura in her classroom and she was talking to Tomoyo. The rest of her classmates had already left the class so he encountered no curious eyes as he leaned against the doorframe and stared at the two of them for a moment while waiting for them to finish their conversation.

"I can't believe Li-kun doesn't know!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she dumped her books into her bag. "I mean… How can he not know?"

That certainly piqued Syaoran's curiosity. He ducked back into the corridor so that he could eavesdrop on them without them noticing. What were the two of them talking about? What did he not know?

"I can't blame him though," Sakura replied. He heard the tinge of disappointment in her voice. "We have to remember that he doesn't come from around here and plus, the two of us only got together like a few months ago? Besides, he isn't really into these things."

"But guys are supposed to know!"

"Not all guys. Syaoran-kun is special"

Syaoran's heart grew warm at Sakura's words and his slight grin turned into a frown when he heard Tomoyo gag. "Eww… Stop with that lovey-dovey thing!"

"What? Aren't you and Eriol-kun doing the same thing? I swear that the two of you are like kissing machines."

"Hey! We only kiss on each other's cheeks when there are people around. It's not like it's… arghh… whatever! It's useless arguing with you."

A hard thump on his back startled him and knocked his head again the door with a loud crack. Syaoran knew who the culprit was without looking back. "Hiiragizawa…" Syaoran growled as he lunged at the laughing Eriol. The blue-haired guy dodged the attack while chuckling madly.

"Oh, this is fun! What are you doing out here? Waiting to kidnap your girl?"

"This is so not funny." Syaoran swung a fist at him but missed. "Stop moving and let me return the favour!"

"Sorry, but I kind of like my own face very much," Eriol said with a glint in his eyes.

Syaoran's eyes narrowed and was about to deliver another killer punch when he heard Sakura screech behind him. "Syaoran-kun! What are you doing?"

Syaoran froze mid-punch to look at Sakura and his eyes softened immediately. He dropped his raised fist and turned to hug her. Sakura gasped in shock and her eyes widened. Syaoran thought her expression was incredulously cute. How cute could one girl get?

"This is embarrassing!" Sakura whispered against his shirt as he rubbed the back of her head. He loved how she didn't struggle and how she could blush easily by one simple act.

"It will help if you stop being so cute," Syaoran muttered against her neck and she heard it loud and clear. The result? She blushed even harder.

"Oh ho! How I wish I have my video camera with me. I would so love to capture this moment!"

Eriol shook his head at the trio with a wry smile. "How old are all of you again? You behave like some ten-year-old kids, unlike your current eighteen selves."

"You don't get to make that comment Hiiragizawa," Syaoran retorted and refused to release Sakura. "You act like an _old_ man. Really oldddddd..."

"If I ever have some sort of magical ability, I'll turn you into an old man myself."

"I love watching the guys argue," Tomoyo whispered to Sakura, not caring if the latter could hear her or not through the tight embrace. "They are so fun to watch. Really!"

"Tomoyo-chan… You're never going to change, aren't you?"

"Never!" Tomoyo chirped. "Hey, want to come to my house for tea? Our pastry chef is making some new creations today and it will be worth to try them."

"Ah, I got to pass Tomoyo-chan." Sakura slipped free from Syaoran and gave Tomoyo an apologetic smile. "It's my turn to cook dinner tonight and I need to grab some groceries on my way home."

"I'll go with you," Syaoran offered.

"No, I'll be okay on my own. Don't let me spoil your fun." Sakura smiled and waved goodbye to them before rushing off, leaving a confused Syaoran behind.

"She's acting a little weird today," Syaoran said.

"It's actually understandable. If I were her, I would feel the same too," Tomoyo said and delivered a hard punch on Syaoran's upper arm. "You idiot!"

"Ow! What? What did I do? I didn't do anything!"

"That's precisely why she's upset!"

"I'm a little surprised actually," Eriol said. "How long were you in Japan already?"

"Huh? About two years? Why?"

"You didn't notice all those years what happens on March Fourteenth?"

Syaoran shook his head. "That was the reason why I was asking everyone during lunch. I asked, didn't I? And no one answered me."

"That's because Sakura-chan is considerate! You idiot!" Tomoyo whacked the top of Syaoran's head with the thick textbook in her hands. "Hopeless! You're totally hopeless!"

"If anyone would care to tell me, I will remedy the situation!"

Tomoyo and Eriol shared a gaze before answering him at the same time. "Today is White Day."

"W-white Day? And?" Syaoran asked, still not getting any clue as to what he was supposed to know. "Is it some kind of special day? Like the opposite of Black Friday or something? Because it's white…"

Eriol rolled his eyes and patted Syaoran's back in sympathy. "It's okay, Tomoyo. I'll take it from here."

"You don't have to make it sound as if I'm some kind of burden. I'm right here you know?"

"Tell me what you know about White Day?" Eriol asked.

"It's white?"

Tomoyo groaned. "Now I pity Sakura-chan. I wonder how she can stand you for so long."

"I know an insult when I hear one!"

"Relax Syaoran!" Eriol barked and everyone turned silent. "It's just so obvious that you know nothing about White Day. What about Valentine's Day?"

"Of course I know Valentines' Day! Who wouldn't?"

"White Day is linked to Valentines' Day," Eriol said with a shake of his head. "On Valentines' Day, girls give guys chocolate and on White Day, it's time for guys to return the favour."

"Guys… return favour?" Syaoran repeated. His eyes suddenly shot wide open when realization dawned on him. "Does it mean that I actually have to give Sakura something? Really? Today?"

"Aren't you listening to me at all? It's White Day today! Do I need to say more?"

"No wonder she turned a little bit weird during lunch! She was expecting something from me!"

"She wasn't really expecting something from you. Remember she didn't want us to explain to you during lunch? She's being considerate because she realized you didn't know about White Day!"

Syaoran smacked his forehead so hard that he actually winced from the sharp pain. "I'm such an idiot! Why didn't anyone tell me earlier?"

"Well, it wouldn't be really nice to be telling the obvious isn't it? Plus Sakura-chan doesn't really mind that you aren't going to give her anything."

"Is there a guide to what I should get? Or can I just get anything that I think she may like for her?"

Tomoyo tapped her chin in deep thought before turning her gaze to Eriol for help. He just shrugged. "As long as she likes it," she replied. "And as long as she's happy."

"Thanks!" Syaoran replied and rushed off to get something.

_._

_Few hours later_

Syaoran grimaced as he stood by the gates leading to the Kinomoto residence. Due to his indecision, it took him several hours to pick the perfect gift for Sakura. It was a bad timing for him because the terrifying brother was back from work. He considered dropping the gift into their mail box before fleeing for dear life but that would be cowardly act. He would have to face Touya sooner or later if he were to be a permanent figure in Sakura's life.

He lifted his finger towards the doorbell that would announce his doom but he couldn't make himself press the button. Glancing at their main door a few feet away, he took in a huge breath to steady himself. As he was about to hit the doorbell, the door opened and there stood the cutest girl he had ever seen. She just took his breath away—again.

"Syaoran-kun? I thought I saw you from the kitchen window…" Sakura stepped out of the house and blinked at him. "What are you doing here?"

Syaoran's gaze was riveted on Sakura's apron-clad body and was amazed at how such a cute looking girl could be his girlfriend. He was just so lucky that he almost couldn't believe it.

"I… uh… Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Who's there?" A male voice sounded from beyond the door, making Syaoran cringe. He could recognize that voice anywhere.

Syaoran panicked. Although he should have been used to Touya's threats, it didn't mean he enjoyed their encounters. "Oh no!" Sakura exclaimed softly. "It's uh… Syaoran-kun… Hey Onii-chan! If you dare to come out of the house, I won't give you any dinner!"

"Relax, Kaijuu… I'm not going to eat your boyfriend. I just want to have a few words with him."

Sakura turned her gaze to Syaoran, who just shrugged and gave her a forced smile. What more could he do when the brother insisted on talking to him? "Just let him do what he wants, Sakura."

"Okay…" Sakura stepped aside to let her brother through, but not before she stomped on his feet. "That's for calling me a monster in front of Syaoran-kun."

_Oh, that was something new!_ Syaoran chuckled when Touya limped out. Touya just stood by the door while glaring at Syaoran. _What?_

"I don't like you."

_W-what again?_

"Onii-chan! What are you talking about?"

"Sorry, the feeling is mutual."

Touya crossed his arms and another stare down ensued. Sakura tried pushing her brother back into the house but he was much stronger and refused to budge. "Onii-chan, stop it! Syaoran-kun has something to tell me, otherwise he won't come and suffer your rudeness!"

"You have five minutes before I come after you with a knife." Touya grinned. "It won't be pleasant."

"Onii-chan! Just go away and leave us alone!"

Touya let out a loud snort before stomping away. Syaoran relaxed when Touya disappeared. "Phew! He really likes to interrupt us."

"You know how immature my brother can get. Don't mind him. Anyway, what makes you come here knowing my brother will probably chew you up?"

Syaoran chuckled at her choice of words. How appropriate. "Well… I want to apologize for making you disappointed today."

"Disappointed? I'm not disappointed. Who told you so?"

"Um… the so-crazy-in-love-that-they-can't-keep-their-mouths-to-themselves duo? I still can't believe the two of them can be together for so long."

"That isn't nice, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura admonished but giggled after a few seconds of seriousness. "Okay, I'm not being nice too by laughing at them."

Syaoran fished out the gift box from his bag and presented it to Sakura. "Happy White Day…"

"Oh! You were talking about White Day!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know there is such a special day. If I've known earlier, I would be better prepared…"

Syaoran was surprised when Sakura launched herself at him. He barely had time to brace himself for the impact. "S-Sakura?"

"You didn't have to get anything for me, silly!" Sakura giggled as she pressed herself closer against Syaoran. "I'm just happy being able to be by your side and spend our time together. I don't need material items to keep me happy."

"So you don't want this?" Syaoran dangled the box on his fingers. Sakura reeled back and made a grab for the gift box but Syaoran kept it out of her reach by holding it higher. "You said you don't need material items…"

"But you already went all the way to buy it especially for me…" Sakura pouted.

"That's true. Close your eyes then."

Sakura was eager to comply with a sweet smile on her face. Syaoran chuckled at how child-like she was and hope she would remain the way she was. Remembering that he only have five minutes before the big monster came charging out of the house, he wasted no time in removing the delicate necklace from the box. Its pinkish Cherry Blossom pendant glinted under the orange glow of the evening sun. Her eyes opened the moment she felt the coldness of the pendant against her chest.

"It's beautiful!" Sakura said in owe. "Thank you Syaoran-kun! I love it!"

"Thank goodness!" Syaoran laughed in delight, glad that Sakura actually liked the necklace which he spent hours looking for.

"You must have spent a long time choosing the present," Sakura remarked. "Have you ever bought a gift for a girl before this?"

_Have I? Oh, for my sisters. My four noisy sisters…_

"Of course I have!" Syaoran replied.

"Oh… Okay…"

"For my sisters and they sure are picky when it comes to presents."

"Oh! Sisters… Haha… I thought…"

"What? You thought I've bought gifts for other girls before?" Sakura blushed and Syaoran knew he hit the mark. "Sakura… Didn't you know my busy schedule in Hong Kong before I came over? Do you remember me telling you about my life? I didn't even have time for sufficient sleep, how could I have been out shopping and dating girls? So yes, this is my first time buying gifts for the one I love."

"Your sisters?"

"I got my house butler to get them for me. He knows what they prefer anyway."

Sakura buried her face into Syaoran's chest. "Oh gosh, I feel so embarrassed!"

"You don't have anything to be embarrassed about, Sakura. Not in front of me."

"But still…"

"Can I kiss you?"

"H-huh?" Sakura froze in his arms.

"Can I? Kiss you?"

Sakura tilted her head upwards in response; her eyes squeezed shut and a rosy hue on both cheeks. Syaoran smiled at her constipated expression. He leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss—on her cheek. Sakura's eyes flew open in surprise. "Cheek?"

Syaoran swooped in for another kiss, but this time he made sure Sakura was totally breathless.

"Hey, your five minutes is… YOU! Step away from my sister RIGHT NOW!"

Caught in action, the lovebirds jumped apart. There was only a few seconds to spare before Touya would be on him. Syaoran leaned in for a quick kiss on her forehead and made sure she was stable on her feet before making his escape.

"You better not let me see you again!"

Syaoran laughed. "You'll see me again every now and then. Be prepared!"

* * *

**The End**

* * *

I started writing this late (and I got sidetracked by many things while writing) so this was uploaded slightly later. Make this a post White Day fic? *wince*

Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading it! :)


End file.
